undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Felcian
"Of ashes and fire." -Felcian Felcian= Description Felcian (nickname Felki) is a fairly large Phoenix, surprisingly living in the area of Waterfall. She stands at 8 feet tall, with swirling golden flames for eyes. Her soul-fire is armoured with hardened ash, which is shattered and used as fragmentation when she uses her ability Phoenix Fire. Her fire is a blazing red and yellow, which flickers wildly within it's armour. When she uses her ability Phoenix Fire it turns white like her soul. Personality She is rather friendly and kind to people she knows, however she doesn't take to strangers well and is rather cold to them. Whilst she can only communicate telepathically, she usually imitates mouth movements with her beak out of habbit. She also doesn't take kindly to threats against her or her close friends. She has weird moments of standing still and unresponsive, seemingly at random, and sometimes saying random words, or nothing at all. Backstory No-one knows how Phoenixes are made exactly. All that's know is that sometimes, an egg covered in embers may appear one day in the weirdest of places. In the middle of Snowdin forest, under a lake in waterfall, or half sunk in molten stone in hotlands. One was even found in a bin in the core. Felcian was the one in Snowdin, stuck on the highest branches of a tree. When she started to hatch, her egg fell, with her hatching halfway down and taking flight. The ashen remains of the egg unfortunately did hit someone on the way down, but was thankfully unharmed save being covered in ash. The phoenix, unknown to the underground at the time, was taken in as an extremely rare bird, kept as a pet, though was quickly released from her cage when: #She melted her way out. #She started communicating telepathically. She was raised by multiple people, each passing her along due to her troublesome nature of setting things alight with a touch, until she was old enough to care for herself. STATS Armour HP: 200 HP: 4000 AT: 25 DF: 40 (0 when using Phoenix Fire) Abilities Phoenix fire: Pacifist: When used, Felcian is unable to be physically or magically harmed, as well as regen 20% of their max HP when used (only heals once). Their AT is boosted by 10, but they lose approx. 500HP per minute. Her ashen armour explodes, pieces of which can act as low powered fragmentation (3 AT worth). When the ability ends, her ashen armour regenerates, allowing her to be hit again. Her fire becomes white when this is happening as well. Genocide: When used, Felcian is unable to be harmed in any capacity, as well as regen up to 30% HP depending on how hurt she is before using it. Her AT is boosted by 20, but she loses approx. 750HP per minute. Her ashen armour detonates, in larger chunks and with more force then her pacifist variant, dealing 8 AT worth of damage. Her head armour is not affected by detonation, however breaking this simply forces her to end the ability, though it can be retriggered if she has enough health and is able to regenerate her full armour. Her fire glows a brilliant blue streaked with red when this happens. Alternatively, she might become her alternate, Dues Unquenchable: Despite being made of heat and fire, they can safely be doused in water. She does, however, lose 5 AT and moves a bit slower. This is negated if Phoenix Fire is in effect. Encased: Her armour is the only thing that keeps her together. if this is broken outside of Phoenix Fire, she will die. She can regen her armour HP using her actual HP at 1:1 conversion. Attacks Ingame (Neutral) These attacks are done in pacifist and genocide Flash Fire: She sweeps her wing across the board, counting as an orange attack. There is no warning except that she hesitates for a second as she readies the attack Ashen fall: Feathers will fall from the top of the board, swinging left and right as they go down Peck: 3 points on the board are selected, one being where the soul is. All three points will be striked by her pecking. (Genocide) Done as well as the previous attacks Blazing spirit: Felcian slams a wing through the board with enough force to damage and throw the heart in the direction it was hit, potentially making it harder to dodge consecutive attacks Ashen retribution: Like ashen fall, but there are more feathers, and they drop faster. (Phoenix Fire) These attacks are done while Phoenix Fire is in effect as well as previous attacks Detonation: Ashen pellets fly through the board. The border will also ignite, and stay ignited until Phoenix Fire finishes. Fiery wing (Replaces Blazing spirit): The attack will slice a wing through a random amount of times, doing either a blue or orange attack. Warned via which way she's looking. Flash Flight: A small bird flies through the board, bouncing around leaving a trail of fire. Trivia *She doesn't like to eat berries. *Surprisingly, while she does burn up alcohol she also can be intoxicated doing so. *Originally from Omnitalis *She sleeps standing straight up, unlike normal phoenixes which sleep on their back or front. *Secretly, she wants to recreate the world to how she wants it. *Felcian is based off Omnitalis' Arc 1 Felcian |-|Dues= Description Dues is Felcian's alternate personality, which only comes out when she uses phoenix fire to fend for her life. Once Felcian becomes Dues, the only way to turn her back is by putting her in a near death state, or her target being killed. Like Felcian, she stands at 8 feet tall, with swirling gold for eyes, however, unlike Felcian's red and yellow, her soul-fire is always black streaked with cyan, even when in Phoenix Fire. Personality Dues is destructive and ill-tempered, and has no concept of friend or foe. She is aggressive in battle, and will go to all ends to end her opponent. Like Felcian, she can still communicate telepathically, but also uses this aggressively, using it to attempt to mentally stunlock her opponent by filling their head with static. She does not move her beak at all. Abilities She keeps all the same abilities as Felcian, but also gains the ability to control her phoenix fire detonation, allowing her to keep parts of herself armoured and others exposed, allowing her to slow the rate she loses HP as well as recover shattered armour faster at the cost of not being able to fully use her body to burn. Attacks Ingame *Same as Felcian Genocide, however detonation fragmentation continues to rain from the top of the board in every attack. Trivia *Dues is based by Omnitalis' Arc 3 and 4 Felcian. |-|INFINITY= Category:User;AetherBytes Category:Monster Category:Female Category:OC